


In your arms

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Raleigh Samson was a man who made many mistakes in his life, and yet... Josephine takes it upon her to explore the gentleness that lays in his arms.
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Raleigh Samson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestra195](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestra195/gifts).



> Dear bluestra 195,
> 
> I hope, you enjoy this small treat of fluffy smut <3

It was odd to watch him prowling around Skyhold as a free man after he spent so many days in shackles. The shadows under his eyes were still deep, his face pale, and his shoulders slightly slumped when he walked through the Halls, guarded eyes watching every single one of his steps. 

She knew of the things that he did in the past, knew of his services to Corypheus, and the crimes that he committed. Yet, she could also see the weariness in his features whenever his eyes crossed hers. A weariness that came from a broken man who lived through many things that took a toll on his mind. It was a look that she had seen in many of the soldiers that were under Cullen's command, and she couldn’t help to feel compassion for the man that was called a monster by a few.

Josephine knew that this was probably wrong to think, and yet… he seemed to be so gentle whenever he passed her small desk on his way to the war room to share some of his thoughts with the Inquisitor. Not to mention the polite greetings that he exchanged with her whenever they walked by each other. And, it just so happened on that day, that she didn’t pay any mind to her steps when she clashed with his body, causing the papers in her arms to get scattered all over the ground.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry.’, she apologized at once, tugging one of her loose strands of hair back behind her ear, her cheeks completely flushed. Yet, she wasn’t the only one to get onto her hands, and knees to pick up the scattered papers. She was joined by the former Templar that she ran into, his fingers brushing against hers on occasion, forcing her to blush even more.

‘It’s alright.’, he replied to her in a gruff voice before he returned the picked up papers to her, causing their eyes to meet each others gaze for a moment. Dark shadows surrounded them, giving the man in front of her an exhausted look while the red taint in his eyes made him look quite eerie at the same time. A weird mixture, and clearly something that could inflict fear in some people. Especially given the fact that he had been exposed to red lyrium for such a long time. And, yet… he had not fallen to the madness like the others did, and neither did she feel the fear that she was supposed to have.

‘Thank you.’ Josephine replied in a soft tone as she stood up, throwing just one last look at the former Templar over her shoulder when she was about to return to her work space, unable to get him out of her mind for the rest of the day. It hadn’t been the first time that he offered her some help, and neither was it the first time that she got lost in the eyes that held such dark shadows, and pain within them. She had to admit that she was curious about him, engaging into conversations with him on more than one occasion in the following day’s until she found herself feeling more for him than just the diplomatic friendliness that she should feel towards him.

She wasn't able to stop her beating heart whenever they met in the gardens, nor was she able to keep herself from blushing every time that he offered her a walk on the battlements to get some fresh air, listening to her rambling about nobles or politics. And, she had fallen for him so fast, that she wasn't even aware of it at first. A feeling that he returned, and yet… she couldn’t help to feel nervous when she asked him to join her in her quarters for the first time. 

* * *

Gentle hands roamed over her body as they explored the curves that she offered, causing a pleased sound to escaped her lips when his thumbs brushed over the soft lines of her ribcage. She could feel every single inch that they touched, felt the way in which they traced over her sides to tease against the soft skin of her breasts with his fingertips. A sensation that caused her to arch into the touch, her dark eyes closed while her lips were slightly opened to give way to the breaths that escaped them with every touch that he inflicted. His hands were so gentle, despite the cruel things that he did before, and she couldn’t help but to get lost within the soft, and gentle touches.

Yet, the eyes that were focused on her when she dared to open her own, were filled with a gentleness that was hard to be found in these dark days. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, longing mixed within the eyes that held such dark shadows underneath them. It was an expression that caused her skin to prickle with the goosebumps that started to build up on her arms. 

Her heart was beating incredibly fast when she looked at him, her body arching into his hands when she felt them brushing over her breasts, causing a gasp to leave her lips as her eyes fluttered shut again. She was able to feel the light tremors in his long fingers that caressed her breasts so carefully, a moan escaping her when his thumbs brushed over her dark, and hardened buds. A sensation rushed through her body that was completely unknown to her, causing her to arch in the hands to seek more of the feeling that caused her to get all heated. 

Her dark hair was all splayed over the bedsheets, some strands falling in curls over her soft shoulders, her thighs rubbing against each other to keep the arousal under control that pooled between her legs already. Something that she never felt before, and that was caused by the man that she should fear. Yet, there was not an inch of fear that she felt to the man that was called Raleigh Samson, a man that had done many wrongs in his life but who made her feel incredible right now.

She had seen him coming to the Inquisition in shackles, his expression one of a man that was ready for the death that would befall him. Yet, death was not what was bestowed onto him when the Inquisitor made the decision to spare him. A decision that she felt grateful for, after she got to know the man that was feared before. The man that cupped her breasts so gently at the very moment, and who made her moan in pleasure. 

Her body felt incredibly hot with the touches, and motions that he inflicted on her, his knees pressing into the blanket while his hard cock brushed against one of her legs. It felt so incredibly hot, and aching when it pressed against her soft skin, making her aware of how much he wanted her in return while she arched into the hands that caressed her. Hands, that neglected their duty after a moment, causing her to feel incredibly empty before they dipped the mattress down on each side of her head as he held himself above her. 

Hungry lips claimed hers, his tongue slipping between her opened lips to explore her hot mouth, causing her to become incredibly light-headed as her mind clouded over in lust. A gasp got lost against his lips, one of her hands holding on to the muscled arm while the other one shifted into his dark hair, aware of the heated cock that had shifted to rub against her thighs instead. 

Fingers curled into his dark hair, finding something to hold onto when her legs parted for him, causing his body to rub against hers in the most pleasant way. Heat rushed through her veins, her lips moving eagerly against the ones that were pressed onto hers while her tongue replied to his gentle coaxing while each single one of their moans got lost against the lips of the other. And by the Maker… she could feel the hot, and pulsing heat of his cock that rubbed against her, causing her legs to tremble when they brushed against his hips. She felt the way in which he shifted, felt him rubbing against her own pooling heat that made her arch against him with a muffled whimper that left her lips.

Yet, his lips left hers again, her eyes opening to look into his. She could see the red ring within them, saw the dark pupils that gave him, an eerie look. But fear was nowhere near the feelings that she felt for that man, and she whimpered when his warm body left hers again, alongside with the pulsing cock when he shifted slightly to take in another position. 

His warmth pressed against her back when he laid down next to her, his erection rubbing against her thigh from behind while his fingers trailed over her lower stomach. A gasp escaped her when she pressed herself closer against the body that was pressing against hers, fingertips brushing over the small patch of dark hair before they ghosted over her sensitive folds.

She could feel how they rubbed, and circled around her clit, hitched breaths, and welcomed moans escaping her opened lips when he cupped her breast with his second arm that was wrapped around her. It just felt so incredible intense, leaving her gasping, and her mind completely unable to think as soon as the fingers rubbed against her labia, causing her to arch into Samson’s touch when they dipped lower.

‘You’re beautiful.’, he breathed against her ear, his voice so dark, and husky that it caused more goosebumps to erupt on her skin. He knew that this was the first time for her in general, knew that she never let a man or a woman as close as he was to her now. She knew that she told him before which was why she was thankful for the gentleness, and carefulness that he showed her. Especially when he let one of his fingers slip inside her, causing her to arch against it with an aroused moan that escaped her lips. 

Her hips started to rock against the intruder that was carefully stroking her insides, and that was making her feel incredibly dizzy. It wasn’t unpleasable at all. Not even when a second finger joined the first one as he rubbed, and stroked her wet folds from the inside, slowly stretching her while she rubbed herself against them, and the cock that pressed into her from behind. Oh, maker… she just became aware of the fact that she wanted this so badly. That she wanted to feel him, no matter if it was right or wrong.

‘Samson…. please.’, she moaned, her eyes more dark than usual when she pressed against the fingers that moved inside her, making slick sounds with every single one of their movements. Yet, it wasn’t as if she cared about the sounds that she made, didn’t care about the man that she wasn’t supposed to love at all. 

A whimper left her lips when the fingers withdrew though, his body shifting again to tower above hers when he looked into her dark, and pleading eyes before her hands wrapped around his neck, curling into his broad back as she held onto him. Her soft skin rubbed against his, his body incredibly pale in contrast to her soft, and dark skin. 

Their eyes locked with each other's once more, her expression soft, and beautiful before it morphed into an expression of pleasure when he entered her. She felt the way in which he stretched her, felt the heating, and pulsing cock that delved deeper, and deeper into her before he gave her a chance to adjust. Her whole body trembled around him as she clenched, her legs wrapping around his hips when he began to thrust into her, causing her to cry out without any shame.

Josephine could feel his muscles moving with each single one of his thrusts, felt the way in which he pulled away, only to thrust into her again to meet her at an even deeper angle, sending her body into complete bliss. This felt amazing, her head falling onto the pillow while the moans didn’t want to cease that left her full lips, and that mixed within the slapping sounds that their bodies made each time that they met each other. 

Her fingers curled back into his hair, ragged breaths searching for a way past her lips with each single one of his strokes. She felt the way in which her body responded, and shifted when he hit the sweet spot inside her, felt the way in which her hips moved when he moved a bit faster, and rougher. Oh, but she loved each single one of his moves. Loved the way in which he looked into her eyes, making sure that she was alright with the pace that he set. And, what she loved more than anything, was the face that he made when he felt her clench around her as soon as her orgasm hit her, causing his lips to curl into a pleased smirk before he allowed himself to fall over the edge as well. 

His hips were shaking when he came, filling her with his release which made her arch in the pleasure that she felt while she held on to him, still riding out her own orgasm when she pulled him closer for a breathless kiss.

‘I love you.’, she breathed against the thin lips that felt slightly chapped against her own, basking in the emotions, and feeling that she felt while he held her so securely in his arms, their bodies still connected. And, she knew that he loved her in return, even though he didn’t answer. Yet, the eyes that looked at her told her everything that she needed to know, alongside the warm arms that held her in a soft, and safe embrace. 

For once, she felt warm, and welcomed, basking in the feelings that rushed through her in that night. And, she hoped that there would be many more to come. Because no matter what, she felt safe in his arms.


End file.
